Noche turbulenta
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: Sora recogía los adornos navideños mientras Taichi se comía las sobras de las fiestas. Si bien le advirtió que ya no tenía edad para atiborrarse de esa manera, lo ignoró porque era habitual en su anciano marido. Pero de madrugada ya no pudo obviarle por más tiempo...


Este fic forma parte del intercambio navideño del topic taiora en el foro "Proyecto 1-8" de digimon.

La opción que he escogido es la siguiente:

-Tema: Kagami Biraki. Año nuevo de Taiora adultos, ancianos, podríamos decir. Sora, con toda su paciencia, va desmantelando todas las decoraciones, mientras Taichi se dedica a deglutir como si tuviera veinte. Él se intoxica, ella tiene que llevarlo al hospital (nunca fue buena manejando). Terminan las festividades en un hospital.

Digimon no me pertenece, solamente juego con sus personajes.

* * *

Noche turbulenta

―Guif guifs yuf af meefrri risffmafff… ―canturreaba Taichi, yendo de un lado a otro mientras iba zampándose las sobras de la comida de Reyes que estaba por la mesa esparcida―. Guif guifs yuf af meefrri risffmafff…

―Taichi, deja de cantar con la boca llena ―regañó Sora; estaba guardando las bolas de Navidad después de quitarlas del árbol―. Y deja de comer ya.

―Guif guifs yuf af meefrri risffmafff ―el castaño tuvo la indecencia de mirarla mientras sonreía con la boca llena de comida; tragó todo―. ¡An a japi niu jiiiiir!

La antiguamente pelirroja, en ese momento de pelo muy blanco, mujer lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras colocaba las manos en jarra, pero ante la sonrisa, con menos dientes pero con la picardía de siempre, de su marido, no pudo más que rodar los ojos y suspirar; Taichi nunca cambiaría. Y en el fondo se alegraba de ello.

Negando con la cabeza, se giró de nuevo para seguir guardando los adornos navideños mientras el hombre continuaba su saqueo. ¡Acabaría doliéndole la tripa! Pero ella no pensaba prepararle una manzanilla, ¡que se buscase la vida!

Taichí siguió canturreando, atragantándose de vez en cuando, al ritmo de las canciones que sonaban en la vieja radio que tantos años de alegría les había dado desde que eran pequeños y en la casa Yagami el abuelo de la familia la llevó.

―Uggg ―escuchó a sus espaldas.

Sora se giró y vio como el hombre fruncía el ceño mientras se llevaba una mano al estómago. La mujer alzó una ceja, cuestionándole con la mirada, y él se recompuso, no queriendo escuchar un "te lo dije".

―Solamente es que mi tripa está haciendo la digestión ―aseguró, sonriendo.

―Sí, claro ―murmuró ella, sin poder evitar volver a rodar los ojos cuando vio a su marido de nuevo empezar a engullir―, digestión… ya veremos quién duerme bien esta noche…

Para cuando terminaron la limpieza de todos los restos de las fiestas (o más bien se podría decir que Sora recogió mientras Taichi simplemente hacía desaparecer la comida restante, según lo cual, en su opinión, era ayudar a recoger también), estaban tan cansados que se fueron directamente a dormir. Apagaron la música y dijeron adiós a una Navidad que había disfrutado mucho gracias a sus amigos y a toda la familia. Se metieron a la cama de alguna manera aliviados de que no quedaba ningún otro día de celebración en el que preparar comida y mil sorpresas; estar todos juntos les encantaba pero también era agotador.

Esa noche, cerraron los ojos a sabiendas de que iban a dormir profundamente…

O eso pensaban.

…

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Taichi dio su enésima vuelta en la cama y la mujer bufó. Su marido llevaba toda la noche moviéndose y dándole patadas, y no justamente por estar soñando a pierna suelta.

―¿Qué narices te pasa? ―preguntó finalmente en la oscuridad―. ¡Llevas toda la noche moviéndote!

―Me duele la tripa ―se quejó tan infantilmente que no parecía un hombre de 68 años.

―Te dije que no comieras tanto ―le regañó ella―. Ya no tienes edad para esos atracones.

―No quiero que me digas que ya me lo dijiste ―farfulló Taichi―. Solamente quiero que deje de doler…

―Pues vete a hacerte una infusión ―recomendó la mujer mientras se tapaba hasta el cuello.

―Sora…. ―empezó a hablar él pero lo cortó.

―Nada de Sora ―negó rápidamente―. Estabas avisado. Levántate y prepárate tú mismo una manzanilla.

El hombre refunfuñó pero finalmente se destapó. Aún gruñendo, se sentó lentamente en el colchón y se quedó sentado, con los pies apoyados en el suelo. La mujer lo escuchaba. Si bien fingía ignorarlo.

―Ay, ay, ay ―se quejó él―. Duele, duele.

―Vete a por tu manzanilla, Taichi ―le recordó Sora―. Solamente es un empacho.

―No, Sora ―insistió Taichi―. Siento que es algo más… me duele más de lo normal…

Un grito agónico cortó su discurso y Sora se giró velozmente hacia su marido. El hombre estaba doblado sobre sí mismo, sosteniéndose el estómago y haciendo ruiditos de dolor.

―¿Taichi? ―lo llamó la mujer―. ¿Tai?

―Duele… ―murmuró él―. Sora, duele…

―¡Oh, Kami! ―la mujer se levantó de la cama todo lo rápido que pudo sin caerse y se encaminó hacia su marido―. Taichi, ¡oh, Taichi! Vamos, iremos al hospital.

El hombre empezó a refunfuñar de nuevo pero una mirada matadora de su mujer le hizo saber que tenía que levantar el culo de la cama y moverse. Otro grito de ella le indicó que su idea inicial de ir tal cual al hospital no iba a ser viable; debía quitarse el pijama y ponerse algo decente. Arrastrándose, siguió a Sora por el pasillo hasta la entrada de casa. Para cuando cerró la puerta tras él, Sora ya se encontraba en el ascensor, pulsando una y otra vez el botón como si de esa forma pudiese hacer que llegase antes; era impresionante lo ágil que era para su edad, sobre todo cuando creía necesario hacer las cosas más rápido.

Todo parecía que iba a ir acelerado hasta que llegaron a la altura del coche. Taichi la vio ir directamente a la puerta del conductor y fue entonces cuando frenó su caminata. La mujer lo notó y se dio la vuelta, frunciendo el ceño de la repentina quietud de su marido.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó, confusa―. ¡Vamos!

―¿Vas a conducir tú? ―cuestionó Taichi con algo de miedo en la voz.

―Sí, ¿por qué? ―de repente, comprendió y bufó―. ¡Taichi! ¿Otra vez eso? Venga, entra ya.

―Jo, Sora… es que tú no eres… no sabes… ―balbuceó el hombre, repentinamente nervioso―. No se te da especialmente bien conducir.

―¡Eso es una falacia! ―chilló, agudizando su voz―. Es algo que dices tú pero no es verdad.

―No soy solamente yo ―se quejó él―. Yamato y Mimi también lo piensan… y Hikari… y Takeru aunque no te lo diga porque siempre quiere quedar bien con todo el mundo…

―¡Es mentira! Es cosa vuestra ―aseguro Sora, tozuda―. Conduzco perfectamente bien así que ya estás subiendo tu esmirriado culo al coche o te vas andando al hospital.

―¿Sabes qué, Sora? ―dijo poniéndose muy recto―. Ya no me duele nada la tripa así que no hace falta que…

Un inesperado, o en mal momento, rayo de dolor lo atacó en ese instante y le hizo doblarse sobre sí mismo, soltando un gritito de dolor. La mujer bufó de nuevo.

―¡No puedo creer que prefieras aguantar el dolor a que yo conduzca! ―exclamó Sora―. ¡Venga! Sube al coche ya.

―Pero… pero… ―murmuró el hombre.

―¡Ni pero ni pera! ―chilló ella―. ¡Arriba!

Taichí agachó la cabeza y aún sosteniéndose el estómago caminó hasta la puerta arrastrando los pies del copiloto y entró al coche bajo la atenta mirada de su mujer. Sora hizo lo mismo frente al volante y el portazo que dio indicó que estaba enfadada por lo que su marido había dicho. Sin perder el tiempo, metió la llave y encendió el motor. El hombre se puso tenso al instante y sus manos se agarraron tan fuerte al asiento que casi perdieron sus arrugas.

―Te mereces que te deje en la calle retorciéndote de dolor ―gruñó ella viendo su cara de horror.

Cuando quitó el freno de mano y metió primera, el coche dio una tremenda sacudida que los meneó como si de ir a 100 kilómetros por hora hubieran pasado a frenar. Taichi olvidó los dolores de barriga y se llevó la mano al cuello.

―¡Auch! ―se quejó, sobándose la zona.

―Calla ―ordenó Sora―. Quejica.

Y aunque él sabía que Sora era consciente de que había empezado tan mal como todos esperaban (porque había soltado un gritito ante la sacudida), no dijo nada y se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el camino.

Un camino que fue como una bajada al infierno.

Se le hizo eterno, y no porque el hospital estuviese especialmente lejos. Ni siquiera porque realmente tardasen mucho; Sora se había encargado de ello. Y es que cuando había dicho que su mujer no era especialmente conduciendo, quería decir que era horrorosa.

Sora no solamente era torpe al volante, sino que encima se creía todo lo contrario. Era de esperar que alguien que no era bueno conduciendo fuese despacio, más de lo habitual, pero en el caso de Takenouchi era exactamente al revés; desde le primer día la mujer tenía confianza excesiva en ella misma y la velocidad que cogía solía ser demasiada para cualquier sitio en el que anduviese.

Ese viaje en concreto, Taichi estaba seguro de que lo habían hecho en la mitad de tiempo habitual, y es que no solamente contaba que Sora conducía como una loca, sino que además estaba preocupada porque, según lo que le fue farfullando, él tuviese una intoxicación o apendicitis.

A eso se le sumó que los semáforos para ella parecían no existir, al menos no cuando estaban en ámbar. Según ella ámbar significaba que debía acelerar para que no se pusiera rojo, y punto.

Y que nadie le dijese nada mientras conducía; ni fuera ni dentro del coche. Si eras copiloto podías terminar tirado en la calle porque se había cansado de escucharles quejarse o darles consejos (o gritar de pánico). Si en cambio eras conductor de otro coche o un simple transeúnte, ella te devolvería los bocinazos y te quedarías sordo por los insultos que se soltaría, dignos del peor malhablado de los camioneros y sus palabrotas.

Para cuando llegaron al hospital, a Taichi le dolía mucho más el estómago y a ello se le había añadido el de los brazos (estaba seguro de que el día siguiente tendría agujetas de sostenerse), estaba mareado por los bruscos giros de su temeraria mujer y tenía unas ganas tremendas de vomitar.

Sora aparcó malamente, ocupando dos sitios en el proceso (luego el hombre agradecería que esa hubiera sido una noche tranquila y hubiera sitio de sobra, porque sino las urgencias para otros hubieran sido más difíciles), y se bajó rápidamente del coche (increíblemente rápido para una mujer de su edad) para ir al lado de copiloto para ayudar a su marido. Taichi salió tambaleándose, pero no abrió la boca (en parte por miedo a terminar por vomitar, en parte por miedo a la ira de su mujer) y se dejó arrastrar a la entrada de urgencias.

No fue consciente de lo que les dijo a los médicos, estaba ocupado en no marearse más, pero de repente estaba rodeado de hombres y mujeres con bata blanca que le hacían mil y una pruebas.

Maldijo; la pesadilla no había terminado aún.

…

Sora daba vueltas en la sala de espera, ansiosa por saber algo de su marido.

Cuando había llegado a urgencias y había contado su problema a los médicos (quizá exagerando un poco para que lo atendiesen antes y mejor), no había esperado que no la dejasen pasar con Taichi a las pruebas. En su lugar, llevaba media hora sola, imaginando mil posibles enfermedades que habían afectado a su marido.

¡Quizá en ese mismo momento estaban operándole de vida o muerte y ella no sabía nada! Y eso la ponía histérica.

Miró el reloj de nuevo; hora y media había pasado en total desde que había llegado. Como nadie saliese a decirle nada iba a entrar ella misma y le iba a dar igual que le dijesen que no podía ir.

―¿Familiares de Taichi Yagami? ―una voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Sora se giró y caminó apresuradamente hasta el doctor de bata blanca que había aparecido en el pasillo.

―Yo ―dijo claramente―. Yo soy su mujer. Takenouchi Sora. Bueno, ahora Yagami.

―Soy el doctor Sugo, señora Yagami ―comenzó a hablar el hombre―. Le hemos hecho diferentes pruebas a su marido y hemos encontrado por fin su… problema.

―Dígame, doctor ―rogó la mujer―. ¿Qué le pasa a mi marido?

―Pues… ―el de la bata blanca se rascó la nuca, nervioso, sin terminar de mirarla a los ojos―. No sé bien como decirle esto, señora…

―Dígamelo, doctor ―suplicó Sora, empezando a asustarse―. ¡Por favor! Dígame qué pasa.

―Pues, verá, señora Yagami… ―murmuró el hombre―. Su marido…

…

Las enormes risotadas eran extrañas en la cara de Yamato, incluso aunque desde que se empezó a salir con Mimi se riese mucho más que antes. Ese día, el siguiente de la fatal noche en urgencias, el matrimonio Yagami había quedado con el Ishida para tomar un té y charlando habían terminado por contarles lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Taichi no había querido, avergonzado como estaba de todo lo ocurrido, pero Sora, que estaba entre enfadada y divertida, había soltado todo, hasta el último detalle, en modo de venganza contra su marido por darle sustos a esas alturas de la vida.

―¡Deja de reírte, imbécil! ―le gruñó Taichi a su mejor amigo, rojo de vergüenza―. No es gracioso.

―¡Sí que lo es! ―aseguró el antiguo rubio―. ¡Increíblemente gracioso!

―¡Sora! ―la llamó el hombre―. ¡Defiéndeme!

Su mujer alzó una ceja, dejando claro que estaba disfrutando con su vergüenza, y él supo que no había nada que hacer. Mimi, junto a Yamato, también se reía, aunque más sutilmente.

―¿Tú también, Mimi? ―preguntó el aludido―. Pensaba que me apoyarías al menos tú.

―Hace años me hubiera escandalizado ―reveló la mujer más coqueta del grupo de niños elegidos―. Pero a estas alturas… lo siento, Taichi, pero es muy gracioso.

El aludido se cruzó de brazos y bufó, mosqueado de ser el blanco de las bromas aquella vez. No estaba acostumbrado a estar en ese lado y no en el que soltaba las pullitas. Por enésima vez, repitió en voz alta que no era tan gracioso, lo que hizo que Yamato riese más aún.

―¡Sí que lo es! ―se carcajeó su amigo―. Fuisteis a urgencias… ¡por un pedo!

La carcajada fue mayor al decirlo en voz alta. Porque sí, señoras y señores, Taichi no había tenido apendicitis finalmente, ni siquiera algún tipo de intoxicación por algo en mal estado o un empacho, Taichi había tenido gases. Y cuando Sora se enteró, viniendo de un doctor que había hecho media docena de pruebas médicas diferentes, entre ellas radiografías, porque la mujer aseguraba que su marido estaba muy grave y que algo malo tenía que estar pasándole, había pasado la mayor vergüenza de su vida, y se había llevado de nuevo a rastras a Taichi a casa.

Taichí miró a sus amigos, y ahora a su mujer, riéndose al unísono y supo que el asunto no iba a quedarse en una simple anécdota y que Yamato seguiría sacándolo a relucir cada vez que pudiera, incluyendo en la próxima quedada de los ya-no-tan-niños elegidos, así que suspiró y se resignó.

Porque de todas formas, ¿qué podía hacer? No podría pararlo. Y de todas formas, cualquiera podía tener una noche turbulenta como la suya. Era lo más normal del mundo.

Aunque esperaba no tener otra en muuucho mucho tiempo.

* * *

Y hasta aquí he llegado. Espero que a mi amigo invisible le guste que... a decir verdad no tengo ni idea de quién puede ser. Por arriesgarme diré que es...Freyja. A ver si acierto.

Y nada, espero que fuese lo que esperabas encontrar cuando lo pediste.

Nada más.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


End file.
